Final War
by AmiraHellion
Summary: This has no connection really to the original story, but it's sort of my version of what their 'final war' might be like! Rated M, to be safe in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So, before I begin: I'm not completely positive where this is headed or if it's even going to be worth the full run, so please give me reviews! :)

:-:Start:-:

Taking someone else's pain always hurts. It's not even a direct pain, its more like a ghost of agony that seeps into the deepest fibers of your being and lingers.

"Yuki..." Luka said in a low-toned and gentle voice, I could feel his warmth against my back. Waking me from a dream that became blurry the instant I reached consciousness.

"I'm alright." I assured, sitting up in the bed and looking at the clock. 3 AM, man...

"What were you dreaming of? You were trembling..." Luka inquired, running his fingers into my hair.

The dream was right on the edge of my subconcious, but, "I can't remember..." A shiver ran through me, a sense of...something awful awaiting us prickling at me. "Takashiro-san said that me being born this way probably means the war is going to end...right?"

"It's a guess..." Luka's eyes narrowed, like he had some sort of internal thought that was more like 'the war never ends'.

"Luka..." I whispered. Suddenly there was yelling, roars of panick. What the heck? Luka jumped out of the bed, throwing open the door and scanning the hall as I got out of bed too. "Wh-what is it?"

"I smell smoke...I think there's a fire." Luka answered, running down the hall, his eyes on high alert. I could smell the smoke now, the zweilts showing up from their various rooms along the way, as we all ended up at Hotsuma's room. There were scorch marks around the door-frame, the door itself off the hinges and lying against the opposite wall, one side completely black.  
Hotsuma himself was sitting on the floor, wide-eyed and panting with Shusei next to him, whispering soothing words.

"What happened?" Toko asked softly, "Are you both okay?"

Hotsuma looked at all of us and then closed his eyes tightly, "Sorry. I was-I thought I was being attacked..." He grabbed his hair roughly, "Fuck!"

"You had the dream too?" Tsukumo murmured and Hotsuma's eyes instantly shot to the silver-haired boy, "You did, didn't you?" Hotsuma nodded, gritting his teeth, "I heard screaming and panick and...everything...it took me awhile to figure out it was a dream..." My thoughts instantly flashed back to my own dream- demons attacking, the cold shadows, so much blood...trying to heal everyone... "Yuki?"

"Me too, I had a dream too..." I heard myself say, a quiver in my voice.

"Shusei's been having bad dreams for weeks." Hotsuma uttered, glancing at his partner.

"Clearly, something big is coming." Takashiro stated.


	2. Chapter 2

The dreams proved to be true. It was terrorfying. I had never seen so much blood before. There was something completely different about these enemies, something...more evil about them. I wouldn't have imagined it was possible.

"Do you really think you can heal them all?" I turned to the voice. It was a male with eyes that glimmered like there was a fire dancing in them. He smiled, his teeth were all sharp points, "You know, all we really have to do is kill you. Without God's Light, there is no hope." Those words struck me far deeper than any wound.

Luka appeared in front of me, blocking the man from my sight. "Yuki?"

"There's-" I looked around Luka, the man was gone! "Where did he go?"

"Who, Yuki?" Luka's eyes carefully trained to where I was looking.

"I don't know he just said-"

"There is no hope." I whipped around. There he was, behind me!

"What?" Before Luka looked, the man bled back into the shadows of the night.

"Oh my God."

"Even He can't stop this." Again behind me! I watched in horror as white hot flames built up in the demon's hands and then he blew them over the zweilts, a huge roaring fire covering my friends! The enemy not sticking around to watch.

I heard Hotsuma let out a roar, his own flames of power cloaking the spell from the demon, snuffing it out. Maybe he had caught it quick enough, maybe nobody had gotten hurt- "SHUSEI!" Hotsuma's cry was full of pain and anger. Oh no. I ran to Shusei, who was laid out on the ground, not moving. I put my hands of Shusei, willing him to heal. "Yuki, he's going to be okay, right!? Right?!" Hotsuma asked, panick and raw fear in his tone.

"I-I'm trying!" Please heal Shusei, please heal! My power poured out, but it wasn't enough, I couldn't completely heal him. Please God, just let him be alive! I could feel pain lace through every fiber of my body as I took in his wounds. Ow. Shusei gasped as I brought him back from the brink of death.

"Yuki, stop, you're going to hurt yourself." Luka murmured, putting his hand against my back.

"But there's so much pain..." I whimpered, looking at Toko who had a slash across her shoulder, Tsukumo's cut over his eyebrow, Kuroto's burn to the thigh, Senshirou's wound down his lower back, and Hostuma's exhaustion. So much pain, so much to heal, but I didn't have enough strength. I was failing my comrads.

"Go ahead, try to heal them," Why could no one else see that man?! "Try until you die."

Author's note: Thanks for the instant reviews! I love you readers! Sorry for the short chapters, I'm trying to get the ball rolling!


	3. Chapter 3

"Leaving God's Light all alone to wander about, how perfect." That man! The man with the flaming eyes! I jumped back, instantly hitting the wall in the alley that I had been running down.

"I-I'm not alone." I murmured, preparing to put a shield between us. Though the zweilts were all at home still from their injuries, I still had Luka.

"Your traitor-opast is a bit busy." He grabbed my arm! When did he even move? I didn't even see it! "Why don't we go have a look?" The man practically purred, gripping the back of my neck with his other hand, and guiding back out of the alley to see Luka fighting; it was 5-to-1. Oh my God, Luka. "Don't worry, it's not time for him to die yet, you should be more worried about yourself right now." His nails bit into the back of my neck, making me jolt with pain. "C'mon, call to him."  
No! He was just trying to distract Luka! Now I knew there was blood being drawn as his nails dug in, "Do it, call to him." He growled in command.

"Luka..." I murmured.

"Louder."

"Luka!" Luka's silver eyes instantly found me, going wide with panic when he saw the demon holding me hostage.

"Say goodbye." No. I couldn't. "Say it."

It felt like a weight was crushing my chest as I started crying, "Goodbye Luka..." It felt like I was being ripped limb from limb, but only for a heart beat and then it was suddenly hot, like I was in the middle of an active volcano.

"We won't kill you, just yet." Where in the world had this creature brought me?! A dungeon was the only thing I could guess as the male threw me into a cell with big iron bars.  
There were great grey stones underfoot and creating every wall. The cell I was in was scarce except for a tattered blanket on the cold floor, but beyond it was splendor. The demon sat on a big blue pillow, one of the dozens that were atop the velvety carpet in front of the fireplace at the far side of the cavernous room. "I would offer you something, but seeings though you're a prisoner and not a guest, it wouldn't be appropriate. I'm sure you understand." There was that nasty smile again, the one that made my skin crawl.

"Why are you doing this?!" I asked, holding onto the bars of the jail, trying to get a feel for his emotions, understand why this was happening; I could feel there was something much more to this kidnapping than anyone could guess.

He chuckled, "Because destroying anything created by God is pure pleasure."

"Then why not just kill me, why bring me here?" I demanded.

He rose from the pillow as six others entered the room, five were the ones that had been fighting Luka. Oh I hoped Luka was alright, "Hey boys, he wants to know why we're not killing him right off!"

"What a stupid question." The one on the furthest right spat with a glare at me. I couldn't tell whether the speaker was male or female, slim in build with eyes that glowed green, teeth sharp like all the others. He/She was almost pretty if not for the look of pure hatred on its face.

"Torture of course." How beautiful. Frighteningly beautiful. His face shifted until it mimicked Luka's features, the only thing that made it different from Luka were the sharpened teeth, pink eyes that had no pupil, and a look on his face that said he enjoyed hurting others.

"Can't we eat him already!? Just his legs, he doesn't need those!" This demon bit at his own lips, his teeth cutting into his flesh but he didn't seem to notice. He was stout but well built like a tank.

"No! Back the hell off!" Oh dear Lord. What a monster. This male was easily seven foot tall, all raw muscle, condensed power and obviously anger. When the stout one chomped at him with bared teeth, he grabbed his comrad by the throat, picking the man off the ground one-armed. "Don't fucking start with me!" His eyes scared me the most. They were completely black, no whites, no irises, nothing, just black pupil.

"Guys, chill. Just take a nap." That creature was big as well, not like the one before, but he was six foot five, maybe taller. He had long shaggy hair and almost looked like he was blind.

"Shut the fuck up and mind your own, you damn lazy ass!" The monster spat.

"Forgive them, they can't help themselves. Anyways," The last of the seven stood in front of me, he looked the most normal of the group, short brown hair, average build...but his eyes were a different story... they flickered in color, catching whatever color he was looking at; when they were upon me, they shifted browns and whites, and then flickered back to grey tones when he looked at the stone. "why are we not killing you? Because we want to break you down and then kill you when you finally beg for it." His smile was so filled with joy it made my heart skip a beat in terror.

"Why?" I could hear how breathless I was, the fear in my voice, "Why would you be so cruel?"

A couple of them snorted and rolled their eyes. The demon with flaming eyes was the one that answered, "We are the original sin. Pride." Himself. "Envy." The one whose gender I couldn't tell. "Lust." The one whose face had shifted to look like Luka's. "Gluttony." the one who wanted to eat me. "Wrath." The seven foot monster. "Sloth." The one who was now asleep by the fire. "And, of course, Greed." The last who still stood right outside the bars.

"Get it now, God's Light? You're in your very own hell."

I moved away from the bars, sitting down on the blanket on the cold ground. "My friends will come for me."

"Oh, we're hoping for it." Greed said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

"I really expected you to be able to take much more, you know. It's kind of disappointing." Greed called as I finally regained consciousness.

"If you're so disappointed then feel free to let me go at anytime." I replied, barely keeping my contempt for them all at bay; two days of being beaten by demons will really wear on your restraint...

Greed laughed, "Yeah, I'm glad your humor's still intact."

"I'm not joking. What's the point of all this anyway?" I asked wearily, trying to get up to a sitting position, but my body ached too much.

Pride snickered, "Do we need a point?"

I sighed, letting my body just rest on the cold stone floor, "You're angry. You wouldn't be so upset inside if you were just doing all this for your own pleasure."

Greed and Pride glanced at each other and then glared at me, "Look at that, he knows our feelings." Greed said in a teasing tone that dripped with hatred.

"Your God locked us up for thousands, hundreds of thousands, of years!" Pride spat out.

"Why?" I asked, though...they were the 'embodiment of sin' as it were so I didn't doubt that they deserved it.

"We ruled His pathetic humans." Pride stated.

"Yeah, and he just got jealous that His flock preferred our sin to His goodness." Envy said with a wicked smirk.

"Sore loser, am i right?" Greed asked me.

"It's not our fault, we only exist because His pathetic little humans are tainted and sinful. And along that line of thinking, what right then does He have to lock us up?!" Pride sneered. He grabbed my hair through the bars, dragging me across the floor and slamming my face against the bars. I groaned in pain. "Tell me, what right does your God have to send his arch-angels to capture us? To imprison us when we were created by the sins of His flock?!"

"You have a choice too." I murmured.

"What?!"

"Just as His flock has free will to choose sin or goodness, so do you." I said, wincing in pain from his grip.

Pride let out a laugh, "Man, where does he find souls like you?" He bared his sharp teeth at me, "Blind-folded fuckers who preach like they are world-wise." I stared at him, my fear of him had already left, "What the hell do you not get about 'embodiement of sin'?! We are instinctually ingrained to sin, we have no choice!"

"Everyone has a choice." I insisted. He yanked roughly, banging my head against the bars, hard enough to make me go woozy.

"I think the first thing I'm going to do when it's time to send you to your Lord is cut out your tongue."

"We might not be waiting much longer. His traitor-opast is getting closer by the hour, that one is quite resilient." Wrath called as he came in, a grin on his evil face.  
Oh Luka. I shouldn't be so happy that he was coming since I felt it in my gut that this was only going to get worse. Please God, protect Luka...


End file.
